Percy versus Annabeth
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: Gaea takes away Percy's memory and tricks him into thinking he has to kill Annabeth. Meanwhile, Annabeth is devestated by Percys's dissaperance. Gaea just wants at least one of them dead. Please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclammer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson… if I did I probably wouldn't be on this website so…**

PERCY

He woke up with a huge headache. He looked around but it was too dark to make out anything. He would have been scarred but all of his confusion washed that away. What happened? He tried to retrace his steps back to the last thing he remembered, but he could barely remember anything.

He cautiously scrambled out of bed and ran into the restroom as if he were being chased. He was breathing hard against the door afraid someone might try to barge in. But that was silly, since it was obvious that he was alone. He slowly made himself look into the mirror and a teenaged boy about 16 stared back at him with intense green eyes and messy black hair.

It gave him a jolt when he realized that was him, he looked closer to find a leather necklace with strange beads around his neck. He didn't know what to think anymore. He sat down on the floor in sort of a trance. He took a deep breath and tried to remember something, anything. "My name is Percy Jackson" he whispered out loud.

While it was comforting to remember his name, it made him sad that the only thing he could recollect from his memory was his own lousy name. Percy would much rather remember a good friend or a family member. He wasn't even sure if he had a family. Or friends for that matter.

But the most frustrating thing was that he could remember school facts or even how to drive. But when he tried to remember somebody even knew, he would only see a bunch if faces he couldn't recognize.

After a few minutes of sheer panic, Percy got up and stared at himself in the mirror again but instead of looking scared he looked angry. Memory loss doesn't happen like this, he thought, somebody did this and they are going to pay.

As if on cue a loud booming knock made Percy's heart jump, he quickly ran out of the bathroom and turned to face the door. Without thinking he pulled a pen out of his pocket and took of the cap, revealing a long shiny sword.

the sword was even more terrifying than the anonymous person knocking on the door. But Percy decided to go with it, I mean if some stranger comes pounding at my door its convenient to have a deadly sword that fits in your pocket, he thought.

The door exploded right in front of him. On the other side there was a lady with long tangly hair and a warrior stance. Her clothes looked like they were attacked by mud and grass. She gave Percy a glance and then admired the remains of the door.

"You...you...you cant just walk into my house!" he stammered.

The lady looked amused, " This is an apartment", she looked at him with cold eyes, "Mr. Jackson"

"Which is what I meant." Percy said embarrassed.

She decided to let herself in. She set her bag on the bed and turned to Percy with hands on her hips.

"You don't remember much do you Mr. Jackson?"

He didn't answer.

"Well of course you don't, i might as well start from the beginning, yesterday we were trying to...whats the word?...eliminate an enemy camp" she smiled.

"This camp has been trying to destroy us from the beginning, so we decided to put an end to that. But someone interfered, she tried to kill you and ruined our whole operation."

"I got you out of there alive, but unfortunately you had a nasty hit to the head, any questions?" she didn't seem to interested in Percy's questions.

"Wait. What?"

She gave him a warm smile, "This must be very confusing for you, let me explain a little more slowly." she acted like she was talking to an injured toddler, "You do remember about the gods and our war against them? Surely you remember that Mr. Jackson?"

He did remember that, all about the gods. He remembered that he was the son of Poseidon and for some reason it wasn't very shocking. But he didn't recall anything about a war against them.

"We're in war? why?" he breath felt heavy, none of this felt right. He was attacked, and there is a war, and there was strange lady in his apartment.

"We're going to be in war" she corrected. "And to answer that second question is a longer story"

She went on and on about how the gods wanted more and more power. How dangerous and greedy they had become. the gods wanted the world to themselves and to kill all the humans, she said that they needed to stop and destroy them so that order will be in place.

She carried on with stories about her and her allies working to destroy the gods. she told these stories with so much detail and emotion that Percy couldn't help believing her.

She looked desperate, "Percy i hope you realize that if we won't stop these gods then they will destroy all of mankind, everything you and i love, everything."

She regained her posture, "I hope you are fit for duty Mr Jackson because the world needs you"

Percy wasn't sure what to say. Everything was happening so quickly, its was overwhelming. But he did know that she was the only one who seemed to care for him. It seemed like she needed him, and so did a lot of people. he couldn't say no, so he decided to take a leap of faith, i guess he didn't have much to lose

"I am." he hoped he sounded convincing.

"But first I have a question, why do you call me "Mr. Jackson" If I work for you? He asked

She suddenly looked very dangerous, she got close to Percy and said, " Because i treat people who are smart with respect, people who realize what the gods have done. Because some people choose to still protect and respect the gods, and that Mr. Jackson is what I consider to be trash, in which we must throw away."

She stepped back and gave Percy a smile, "Which leads me to your next task."

"That girl who ruined our plan yesterday and tried to kill you. She had tried to destroy us may times in the past. And she is too dangerous to be kept alive. It would help us greatly if you would please eliminate her."

Percy was shocked, What the heck? Eliminate? Is this want he's done all his life? Eliminate people? Oh gods what kind of person am i?, he thought to himself.

"Here is all of her information", she tossed a file on the bed and walked towards the hole where the door previously had been.

" Wait! i didn't even catch your name!" she was already out of the room but she gave him an answer, "Gaea"

And then she resembled the door in a matter of seconds, and just like that Percy was alone again.

He walked towards his bed and opened the file. There was a picture of a pretty blonde girl with stormy gray eyes. He looked at the caption which read, "Annabeth Chase."

Percy smiled, this was going to be easy.

**I would love it if you'd review my story! THANK YOU! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! And feel free to review!**

ANNABETH

"Where the hell is he?" Annabeth shouted in frustration.

She was in her cabin, trying to piece together anything that would help her find Percy. He has been gone for almost a week, without a trace, just out of the blue he disappeared one morning, just like that.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to lose it. For the last 5 years Annabeth and Percy were inseparable. Not to mention their new...relationship. If she wasn't going to explode from being overly (but understandably) worried, all the stress would certainly do the job.

Malcom came in all sweaty from sword fighting practice, he looked concerned, "Maybe you should take a break," he said slowly, like he was scarred Annabeth might overreact.

She didn't answer, like she had time to have conversations anymore.

Malcolm just sighed and handed her a plate of pepperoni pizza. "I know you're upset and worried, but you really have to eat." he waited for her to answer, but there was no reply.

He sighed again, "we are going to find him, you know that , right? Everybody is doing what they can. Percy is going to be fine, he's got that invincible curse, right? Which means he's not dead!" he paused, "Well, it actually means he might not be dead."

"Wow, thank you for that wonderful pep talk Malcolm," she said stressing the sarcasm, "Next time I worry about him, I'll just think about how he, might. not. be. dead." she didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she was just frustrated.

Malcolm raised his hands helplessly, "well fine Annabeth, I really don't know what you want from me" he started heading towards the door, "geez", he mumbled as he walked out.

Annabeth sighed, and leaned against the back of her bed.

She's usually not the type to overreact, but when your boyfriend goes missing for over 3 months you're really not yourself anymore.

It's easy for her to push back unpleasant memories in the back of her brain and act like nothing's wrong (that's probably unhealthy) but tonight it feels like everything has just come crashing down on her.

Annabeth can't help thinking about the last night she saw him. How he surprised her with a picnic under the stars and they laid next to each other by the beach until they both fell asleep.

And then she woke up in the middle of the night. And panicked because she was scarred they were gonna get caught. So Annabeth basically dragged Percy back to his cabin and then she snuck into hers.

She can't help thinking about the next day when she couldn't find him. Annabeth was in such a catatonic state that practically the entire camp had to calm her down.

It was just too much to handle. For gods sake, when your 16 you shouldn't have to deal with problems like a missing boyfriend, building a war ship, and basic all-around world destruction by the ultimate enemy, Gaea herself.

Not to mention the memory loss...

She got under the covers and tried to prevent the well-known tears forming in her eyes. She sighed, it was just too much, way too much.

**THANKS FOR READING! Yeah I realized this chapter is relatively short, but don't worry the next chapter will be here soon. And REVIEW if you want to say something about my story so far. ADIOS READERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! REVIEW if you want to! ENJOY!**

PERCY

Percy scanned through Chase's file. It wasn't that exciting, it just said where she lived, looked like, and a bunch of terrible things she has done.

He sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. How was he going to do this? He couldn't remember having experience with this type of situation. He must have though, before the amnesia.

When he looked at his hands he realized that they were shaking. The only word he could think about was, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate.

Even after he took a shower, walked around his cheap apartment, and watched some comedian on TV complain about his nagging wife, he still couldn't get that word out of his mind.

It hurt him to imagine all of the things he might have done in his life. If his job was to "eliminate people" than he was sure it wasn't anything to be proud of.

He got into bed feeling nauseous. It wasn't even dark yet, but he felt like he had been working all day. He felt sore and drowned in his thoughts.

Tomorrow he'll work things out. Maybe contact Gaea and try to get her to explain some more.

He shook that memory out of his head, no way. He could do this by himself, he didn't need Gaea's help. He turned over in his creaky bed, he could do this...right?

But how? From what he read on the file, she lived at some camp, a camp for Half-Bloods. Camps aren't usually the best place to murder someone and then go on unnoticed.

He would just need to find her alone, just for a little while.

He groaned while pushing himself, he back leaning against the backboard of the bed trying to use his last working brain cells to come up with a somewhat brilliant plan.

Several minutes went by when his eyes suddenly lit up, he knew what to do.

Percy scrambled to find something in the Chase file, he pulled out a small slip of paper that had a phone number scrabbled on it, with the words - "in case you need to contact me - 3 Gaea."

He jumped on his bed, reached for the apartment phone, and dialed.

"Hey Gaea, it's me," He paused to listen to the response, "I need to borrow a monster."

**Yeah this one's short too… ;D the next one is longer, and I'll post chapter four tomorrow. REVIEW if you want to comment on my story so far! Have a good night (or day ;) THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**enjoy this chapter! **

ANNABETH

Annabeth woke up; she rolled over to her side stretching her sore limbs.

She forced herself to open her eyes despite the annoying brightness. Annabeth looked around her cabin, nobody was there.

That's weird, she thought. She glanced at her alarm clock, 9:24. She felt a bit of panic, breakfast was over an hour ago! What would Chiron say?

Annabeth jumped out of bed and spastically stared to make her bed while combing her hair. She ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth in a hurry, she almost choked on her toothpaste when somebody knocked on the door.

Cursing, she rinsed splashing water all over the place. Annabeth hurried towards the door not bothering to check to see who it was before she opened it.

It was Travis Stoll, he looked at Annabeth with slight alarm. Probably wondering why she looked like such a wreck.

"Hey Annabeth," he smiled good-naturally.

I frowned, he never came to my cabin. We were friends, I guess, but this was new.

"Um, what's up?" she started slowly, because if Travis (or Conner) had anything to do with anything, it usually ended in a stink bomb explosion or shrieking Aphrodite girls, that sort of thing.

"Well, you see...um..." For some reason he was staring at the ground trying to avoid looking at her.

Annabeth suddenly realized she was still in her pajamas. She was wearing a big t-shirt that came up to her mid-thigh. She had shorts on, but you couldn't tell since her shirt covered it up.

She blushed a-little in embarrassment, gods I'm stupid, she thought. I didn't even check to see if there was a guy at the door before opening it.

She gave him a forced smile, "You can relax, I'm wearing shorts. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

Travis coughed, "Oh...right, well, I'm here because Grover told me to tell you to meet him at the Big House in 20 minutes."

"Did he tell you why?"

"He said it was urgent, that's all"

Annabeth couldn't help but feel negative about this; if it's something urgent it's something terribly wrong. She shifted her weight nervously, what could it be?

"Thanks Travis, I'll be there."

He started to back away from the door, "alright, later."

She closed the door and started to change, when she thought she looked somewhat presentable, she plopped down on her bed to think.

It was 9:37, and she headed to the big house. Not exactly 20 minutes, but she wanted to know what was going on. She kept assuming the worst possible situations, which weren't exactly comforting,

When she got close to the big house, Annabeth could make out Grover stuffing his face with tin cans. She laughed, and her worries melted as she ran towards him.

"Hey Grover!" Annabeth said excitedly.

Grover didn't look very excited, "Hey Annabeth."

She suddenly felt nervous again

She sat next to Grover, her heart felt like it would explode, "Oh My gods, he's dead isn't he? Oh my gods, Oh my gods."

Grover jumped in surprise, "Oh Annabeth! No! No! This isn't about Percy at all! Oh My gods you thought that..."

She sighed in relief and slapped Grover's arm, "You scared me! Your face...I thought it was something bad."

Grover laughed nervously, "I'm not sure if this is good news or not..." his voice trailed off.

"Don't leave me hanging! Spill, goat boy!"

He cleared his throat, "I was on a picnic with Juniper in the woods this morning..."

Annabeth interrupted, "you were on a date in the morning? You do know that forest is full of monsters right?"

"Not in the morning there isn't" Grover huffed. He rolled his eyes and smirked, "But that's not the point."

"So anyway," Grover started, "I was in the woods and I turn around and Athena is right there, right in front of me!" He demonstrated with his hands.

"She says that she wants to talk to you next to the river, today, like right now."

Annabeth's eyes got wide, "Your kidding me, my mother? Here? Now? Talk to me?"

Grover nodded, "That pretty much sums it up."

She looked at Grover in disbelief, "Why would she come here? Oh gods, I bet it's about Percy." her foot shook nervously.

He rubbed her back soothingly, "I bet it will be fine, but I think you should start heading over there. You don't want to keep your mom waiting. I would go with you but I don't think she likes me very much," Grover coughed weakly, "you know, since I'm friends with..." he paused" "Percy."

"Right, right." she said quickly, wanting to change the subject.

Annabeth got up and brushed off her shirt, "I'll be back in a bit"

"See you," Grover quietly replied, staring at the ground. He shifted his weight and sniffed.

She bent over and touched his shoulder, "I know right now everything sucks, but I swear..."

She didn't know where this was coming from, but she had to say something. She took a breath, "He'll be back, and then everything will go back to normal and..."

Her voice was starting to shake, she swallowed, "I'll find him, we'll find him, and it will all work out."

She knew it sounded a little far- fetched, but hope can't hurt.

"Whatever you say, Annabeth." he said gloomily.

She sighed, "I'll be back soon, we'll talk about it later, ok?" she started walking away, "Oh and tell Chiron where I'm going."

If Grover heard her he didn't show it. So she kept walking towards the forest to meet her mother.

**THANKS FOR READING! Have a good night! Next chapter is coming soon… REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: For the author who had this idea before me. I didn't mean to be terribly unoriginal with the general idea of my story, but I thought it would be fun to write it in my own way! **

**Summary of whats going on so far...Grover tells Annabeth that he met Athena in the woods. Athena tells Grover that she wants to speak with Annabeth, and to meet her at the river. **

** When we left off with Percy he was stressing out about his "Kill Annabeth" situation. He finally called Gaea and said, _"I need to borrow a monster."_**

PERCY

Percy grumbled as he trampled through the forest. He was hot, hungry and terribly nervous. The cyclops wasn't helping.

The cyclops kept chattering on and on about god knows what. It was tiring, and very annoying.

"Hey Mr. Percy, did I tell you about the time I tricked my momma by shapeshifting into my brother? She got soooo mad at him for eating that cake," the cyclops giggled, "And I ate the cake! She never ever found out! I ate the cake!"

"That's wonderful," Percy mumbled.

A boy suddenly ran in front of Percy, he had sea green eyes and black messy hair. It was like Percy was looking at a mirror.

The boy laughed and mimicked Percy's every move saying, "I'm Mr. Percy and I'm all grumpy and upset."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Will you cut it out?"

The boy grinned and rolled his eyes dramatically, "Will you cut it out?"

Percy felt like banging his head against a tree, if he knew he would have to deal with this all day he would have come up with a different plan.

The boy resembling Percy quickly started to grow very tall and wide, and hairy. Within a few seconds instead of a boy there was that old, ugly and annoying cyclops again.

The cyclops huffed, "you're no fun."

"Right back at you man" Percy said, "The only thing you need to change into is Athena again, you actually did really great when you tricked that stayer and his nymph girlfriend."

"Why thank you Mr. Percy," he said in a british accent and attempted to bow formally.

"Oh my gods where is this stupid river! Why did you tell the stayer to meet Chase at a river? I told you to say by the cave thingys or whatever they are!" Percy threw up his hands, "We'll never find it!"

"I forgot!" the cyclops whined, "There has to be a river somewhere." he looked behind a tree and shrugged "Its not here."

Percy sighed, "lets go this way, I think I heard water. Come on Cyclops!"

"Don't call me that! I'm Benny! B-E-H-N-I-W" Benny said proudly.

"Ok, Ok, Fine, Benny it is."

"You are here to kill somebody right? That's why you need me? To kill a girl?" Benny said suddenly.

Percy felt a pang in his chest. That's exactly what he was doing. After he finds that stupid river...

. "um, yeah, I guess" he said not really wanting to admit it, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out her photo and thrusted it into Benny's meaty hands, "Here, that's her."

Percy kept on stomping farther into the woods, river, river, river, he repeated in his mind hoping it would appear in front of him.

"Do I look good or what?"

Percy spun around to find Annabeth standing a few feet away twisting her hair and swinging her hips.

Percy's heart stopped, he knew her, he _knew _her! He walked towards her in a trance, he felt his breathing increase. He felt like he was going to faint.

When he blinked instead of Annabeth there was Benny. He looked at Benny in surprise, and rubbed his eyes.

Why did he think he knew her? He had only seen her picture before. Maybe he knew Annabeth before his amnesia. Maybe they were friends and then she went on the dark side or something.

No, that's impossible. He probably just looked at that picture of her too many times.

Percy suddenly realized Benny was shaking his shoulders with so much force he felt his head would fall off any second.

Benny was yelling, "PERCY! PERCY! DON"T DIE ON ME! NOOOO!."

Percy jerked away from him, "I'm fine! but i wont be if you keep shaking me like that!"

"What happened Mr. Percy? You looked all hazy like and you were making this funny face. Was it because i did this..." he was starting to change into Annabeth again when Percy stopped him.

"Stop! Stop! i'm ok! so just don't change into anything anymore until we find the river, ok? ok? gods you are the most annoying..." Percy shouted in frustration.

Benny looked like he just got slapped in the face, he wasn't looking at Percy though, he was looking straight ahead.

Percy whipped around to see what he was looking at, "Oh, the river." he said in a small voice.

He didn't know how they could have missed it, it was huge. He secretly prayed that Annabeth wouldn't be there waiting for them already.

Benny on the other hand started bawling, he plopped on the ground, "you [sniff] hate me! I was only [sniff] trying to help [sniff], WWAAHHHH!"

He felt terrible, "I'm sorry man, i'm just really frustrated right now because i think i know that Annabeth girl and i don't know if i can kill her and Gaea wants me too cuz she says she's bad but i don't think she's bad..." he caught himself rambling and sighed heavily, "i'm sorry."

Benny the cyclops sniffed and clumsily got up, "its ok, I forgive you. lets get this over with."

"Right", Percy looked around, "She not here yet but she could be any second. You should change into Athena right now, just in case."

"Ok, but i cant stay like Athena forever," in a matter of seconds he was an exact clone of Athena.

"it wont be too long. When she gets here I'm going to scan the perimeter to make sure she didn't bring anybody else with her. You can hold her off for a couple of minutes right?"

"I guess so, but..."

Percy faintly heard something moving, his heart jumped, "oh that's probably her! You'll do great. I better go, good luck!" he said in a harsh whisper and ran off.

Benny heard footsteps behind him. He whipped around and saw a blonde girl with gray eyes standing there. It was Annabeth.

"Hey mom!" she said smiling pleasantly.

"Um...Hi sweetie..."

**DUN DUN DUN DUNN! If your confused, basically what's happening is...When Grover said he met Athena, it was actually Benny. Percy said he needed "to borrow a monster" which turns out to be Benny the Cyclops! Benny is obviously a shapeshifter, and is pretending to be Athena to trick Annabeth into being alone in a secluded place. So that eventually Percy can do his thing without being seen.**

**REVEIW! Oh and don't be surprised if I don't update soon. I have 5 final exams, so i'm in a bit of a panic trying to study my butt off. THANKS FOR READING! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait you guys! the next chapter will come soon, so no worries!**

ANNABETH

When Annabeth finally found the river where Athena said she would meet her, she timidly walked towards her and said, "Hey mom!"

For some reason Athena looked very tense, "Um...Hey sweetie..."

She rubbed her hands together nervously, this wasn't good. Athena was never nervous, which means it was bad news, very bad news.

Annabeth decided to speak up and get this over with, "What do you need to tell me? Is something wrong?"

She was trying not to show it but Annabeth felt like she was going to faint, this had to be about Percy. She didn't think she could handle any more bad news.

Athena glanced behind her like she was waiting for somebody to appear in the middle of the forest. She looked at me and looked at the ground, "So how are you?' she said awkwardly.

Annabeth cocked her head, "i'm just great" she said flatly.

Athena looked behind her again and then back at Annabeh.

"Is somebody coming?" She said looking around.

Athena's eyes went wide. "Oh no..nobody's coming...its just I...wanted to talk to you..."

Annabeth looked at her in shook, she was acting very strange and she wasn't sure why. It was killing her.

Annabeth looked at the ground, and almost doubled over when she saw Athena's foot. But it wasn't her foot..it looked like...like the foot of a cyclops.

Athena didn't seem to notice. She looked at me, "Something wrong Anniebeth? i mean Annabell...no wait, its Annabeth!"

"You foot...your foot!"

Athena glanced down and cursed, suddenly her foot was back to normal. She looked up and smiling at Annabeth like everything was all good.

"What's going on? Who are you? because you certainly aren't my mother."

Athena (or whatever she was) groaned , she stared to grow taller, wider, and Hairier. Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes, because instead of her mother there was a huge cyclops standing right in front of her.

"He's is going to KILL me!" the cyclops whined and sat down on the floor. He stared picking grass out of the ground.

"Wait...what? You pretended to be my mother? You tricked me?" She yelled getting out her dagger.

"Oh I'm sorry lady! He made me do it! He'll be here any second and he's gonna hate me!" the cyclops started crying. Sniffing he got up.

"Who's coming? never mind..it docent matter." She walked closer to the monster with the dagger in her hands. She could kill him, she could do it.

The cyclops was already distracted. He kept muttering that "he was going to hate him" Annabeth couldn't let that cyclops hurt hurt her or come into the camp.

She had to kill him before someone else came. And according to the cyclops someone else was coming, soon.

She ran up to him and tried to stab him in the chest, but he pushed her backwards which made her fall on the ground.

"Woah Miss! What are you doing?" the cyclops looked surprised. He had his hands out defensively.

"Oh don't play dumb with me! You tricked me into walking into this forest alone! I'll bet you're working for Gaea!" she spat.

"That's not exactly true..."

But before the cyclops could say anymore, Annabeth ran forward and plunged the dagger right in the middle of his chest.

The cyclops stared at her in shook and staggered backwards. But before he could fall down, he erupted in golden dust.

Annabeth stood over the dust in triumph. She did it! Oh thank the gods! Now she just needs to take care of whoever is supposedly coming...

"WHAT THE HELL? DID YOU JUST DO? YOU KILLED BENNY! WHAT THE HELL? HE WASNT GOING TO HURT YOU! OH HADES YOU DIDNT! WHAT THE HELL?"

Annabeth jumped at the booming voice. She whipped around to see who it was.

He ran up to her fuming, "I was starting to regret this...but now...but now you've really done it! What have you got to say for your self? Huh? What?"

It was Percy.

**I hope you enjoyed it! review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**wow guys. i am just extremely sorry that i haven't updated in forever. to tell ya'll the truth, i wasn't planning on ever updating. (I'm not really sure why. maybe writers block. or i got discouraged) but today i realized that i should at least finish the story. i literally left it on a cliff hanger. so sorry again. **

He couldn't believe it! This girl just comes out of nowhere and stabs Benny right in the chest. Who does she think she is?

When she turned around he saw her blond hair, her gray eyes. Annabeth.

Percy wasn't sure if he should start attacking her or hug her. Wait hug her? Where was that coming from?

Maybe because she was so familiar it hurt. He knew her, right? Its right at the tip of his brian.

She looked just as shocked, "But I...you...cyclops.." Annabeth stuttered with her mouth gaping open.

Percy looked at the golden dust, "Why did you..?"

Annabeth suddenly interrupted loudly, "PERCY! You're here! I have been looking for you for months! You're here!" she was smiling and bouncing around with excitement. She started to walk towards him.

"Looking for me? Why? So you could try to kill me again?" he spat

Her face fell. She stopped abruptly, "Kill you? What?" she looked close to tears. Wow, Percy thought, what an act she's putting on.

"You do know who I am? she asked softly, but her eyes never left the ground.

"If course I do. Annabeth chase. daughter of Athena and Fredrick chase. From camp half blood. And your an architect of Olympus or something like that.

Tears continuously rolled down her cheeks. Her chest heaved up and down. "Oh Percy. What happened to you? What did they do to you?" she looked so sad. So devastated. He sort of felt like he should be crying too.

"Do to me? I don't...I mean..." He wasn't sure what to do. This was all too confusing.

"Do you want to know what I know about you?" she cocked her head while tears ran down her cheeks. Somehow that made it look more depressing.

"Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. Savior of Olympus."

Percy remembered his mom. Oh gods his mom. How could he have forgotten?

"He became was a part of camp half blood when he was 12. and 3 months ago he disappeared."

Percy's eyes never left Annabeth. It scarred him that she wasn't lying. It was true. He could feel the memories rushing back.

I rack my brain for days, but when Annabeth talks to me for 5 minutes I start to remember things instantly. Go figure, Percy thought with amusement.

"Percy was my closest friend" she suddenly looked at her shoes, and took a deep shaky breath. After a moment her eyes snapped up, " He was my boyfriend."

Before Percy could even react, somebody interrupted him.

"No no no no no! Now this is really cute and all, but I really cant have this go any further" after a moment Percy realized it was Gaea. Oh no!

She walked up and pushed Annabeth away from Him, despite Annabeth's protests she continued.

Gaea positioned herself so that she was right in Percy's face, "Well? Aren't you going to do it all ready?" she practically yelled.

Percy saw Annabeth pick herself off of the ground, "Do what all ready?" she shouted.

Gaea ignored her with a wave of her hand. "Kill her Percy. Do it now."

**and now I'm sorry again that this chapter was kind of short. but i wrote it in about 30 minutes. REVIEW if ya'll want to say how much you hate me or how much you love my story ;P i PROMISE i will update soon. sorry again! I'm terrible i know! **


End file.
